Oscuridad Chronicles: Apollos Rescue
by Native1243
Summary: Alissa Oscuridad must journey with her friends to save Apollo from being destroyed by two evil giants. She must overcome obstacles from her past like the disappearance of her friend or the present like trying to win over the boy she loves.
1. Chapter 1

_Amber eyes stared into my navy blue eyes. The beauty of the boy across from me was stunning. He was caressing my face with his hands and I had my arms wrapped around his waist. When he breathed in, I breathed out. We were both saying no words; we could see it in each other's eyes. _

_He took a deep breath in and then sighed, "I love you." His words hit me with such sincerity, I was awe struck. My heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my throat. I was speechless, but only for moments. _

_I breathed, "I love you, too." We were kissing softly and tenderly. It felt good to be in his arms. We were in love, I thought. I rubbed my fingers through his hair as he held me tight. _

_I was relaxed and I didn't care who saw, God, Demi-god, mortal, or satyr. I was truly happy, a feeling I seldom felt; it felt good then I fell out of his hands and slipped inside a pit that had opened up in the earth. _

_I watched in horror as the surface closed up cutting me away from the boy I loved. I was tumbling and flipping my way down it, getting scratched, bruised, and cut along the way from the rocks that were sticking out of the earth. _

_I knew I was screaming, even though I couldn't hear myself. I hit the ground roughly surprised that I hadn't died from the fall. My black hair fell over my face like a veil of raven feathers. _

_My body was trembling from the fall. Thankfully I wasn't too hurt from the fall. I slowly lifted my head and took a shaky breath. My hair fell out of my face, and that's when I saw him. He looked the part of the imposing and powerful villain, even though, in truth, he was not too bad. _

_I was nervous in his presence, yet not scared. He took a deep breath in and crossed his arms over his chest before smirking, _

_"Hello Alissa," _I shot out of bead, hitting my head against the bunk above me. _Ow, great way to start my day,_ I thought sarcastically. I looked out the window at the back of my cabin. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon indicating it was about six in the morning. Almost no one would be up.

_Almost meaning everyone but my weirdo friends, _I thought. I tried going back to sleep, but the constant shuffling of the bed sheets coming from Steph's bunk across the room was keeping me from going back to sleep along with the fact that I am a very light sleeper.

I did the best thing I could think of, I went to the beach. I am not a huge water person, being a daughter of Hades does have its downs. Along with not being allowed to travel on water because of Poseidon. My other Uncle, Zeus, will kill me if I travel on an air plane, hot air balloon, zip line, hang-glider, ECT.

Most people think it's very odd for me to go to the beach, but anyone who knows Frederika Anabell Shaw, A daughter of Eris, know that we spend most of our time together at either the fighting arena or the beach, her favorite place to run.

After a while of sitting on the beach watching the dark wave's crash against the sand. I finally saw Red jogging just a few meters away from me.

"Hey, Red," I said to her when she was close enough for my voice to reach her.

"Hey, Liss," Red said casually. "I didn't think you were a morning person," She swept a strand of her straw brown color hair behind her ear, just to have it fall back in her face again.

"I'm not," I replied, "I had one of those stupid dreams"

"Ah," She replied, "Was it about Addie?" I frowned at that question; Red knew that was a touchy subject.

"No, it was about…" I started but Red cut me off before I could finish.

"Oh! You mean your dad came to you."

"No…" I was about to tell her to shut it but I thought better of it.

"Oh," Red said. "Today's, the day, huh?" I saw tears form in her eyes when she realized what today was but I wasn't even thinking about the day.

Even though I hadn't dreamed of the day, I certainly dreamt of it often enough. However, just so I could get Red to stop asking questions I nodded my head and thought about the day.

Fredericka had gotten lost. She was trying and failing to make a fire with two twigs so she could get warm. Just as a spark hit the pile of dead leaves and ignited a small fire. She heard a twig snap. Her head shot around her body to see four dracaena coming towards her in four different directions. She shrieked in horror as they closed in on her with their claws extended.

A petite eleven year old girl up against four monsters that were three thousand years old? The chances were slim. It was during that time when me and two friends of mine were walking through the same forest.

"I'm scared," whispered Gabriella, a 13 year old daughter of Demeter. Gaby had these incredible blue eyes that always made boys eyes turn.

"Yeah, Alissa we really shouldn't be out here," said Anthony cautiously. "Chiron told us not to." Anthony was an 11 year old son of Apollo who always wore a blue Italy sweater then. One time, his twin sister, and I tried to sneak it away from him but to no avail. We ended up pegged to the door of the Apollo cabin for nearly two hours.

"Shut up, Gaby," I said to Gaby then I turned on Anthony. "And you, too, Sunshine." They both kept quiet, not in the mood of getting into an argument with a daughter of Hades. That's when I heard a voice come from the creek. I quickly brought my bow up and knocked an arrow on the bow string.

"I have two tiny questions," said Maria Mikian, a daughter of Poseidon who stepped out of the creek with another girl, Alexus Lowe, daughter of Apollo and Anthony's twin sister.

"Oh gods," complained Anthony. "Why'd you have to bring my sister?" Maria just brought her hand up and threw a water ball at him. The water ball whacked him in the head knocking him to the ground.

"Now since I was so rudely interrupted," started Maria. "Why didn't you invite us? And why are you even out here?"

I went into an animated story about forgetting my favorite knife in the woods during capture the flag. Maria listened nodding her head completely ignoring the dirty looks the now soaked Anthony was throwing at her.

As I was about to get to the end of the story, my greatest fear walked out of a nearby patch of trees. The Cyclopes looked at the five of us with his eye. Everybody looked at him and screamed in terror running back to the camp.

However, I was rooted to the spot as images flashed through my mind of another black haired girl, screaming as she dangled from her foot, above a boiling pot of water. She sobbed passionately as blood from her cuts ran down her arms and face.

"Run, Alissa, Run!" She yelled. "Get away from here as fast as you can!"

"Wait there's another?" rasped a monstrous voice. "Where? Where is this…Alissa?"

"I'll never tell you!" yelled the other girl bravely. "Never!" That's when I felt someone shaking me back into reality. I blinked and saw Anthony shaking me trying to get me to move.

I looked behind him and watched as the Cyclops brought his club about to hit Anthony. Quickly I took an arrow out of Anthony's quiver and before the Cyclops could bring his club down; I fired the arrow and shot him straight through the heart.

Anthony spun around and watched with wide eyes as the Cyclops turned to dust then we noticed that my friends had fled. Anthony wiped the sweat of my forehead and smiled.

"Thanks, Liss." He said. As we were walking back to the camp, a small girl came out of the forest and rammed into me.

"Dammed tree," she cursed. That's when she looked up and saw me and Anthony standing above her. "Sorry I guess you're not a tree after all." Anthony and I laughed as we helped up the girl.

Well at least that day ended well, I thought with a small smile as the flash back ended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I think I did pretty well on editing this chapter but I don't know. I hope you guys enjoy it. :D**

I quietly sipped on my orange juice, still thinking about the day. I glance over at my half-sister, Luka thinking about how much that day affected her.

When we had gotten back to camp with the new camper that Anthony and I had found in the woods, we ran to the Big House. On our way there, me and Anthony had found out that her name was Fredrika Shaw but everybody called her Red. We also found out that her parent was Eris, the goddess of Chaos.

When we were at the door, Anthony decided to go back to his cabin and get some sleep. When me and the new camper walked inside the big house, we found Chiron and Mr. D were playing Pinochle even though it was almost 1 o'clock. Mr. D was wearing his usual clothing while Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair with striped pajamas and a night cap.

"I will beat you one of these times, Pony-Boy," Mr. D ragged.

"Now Dionysus, there is no need to-" started Chiron but I cut him off.

"Chiron, Mr. D!" I shouted as I slammed the door of the big house kitchen open, "I found a new camper out in the woods!"

"Alissa, I would ask you why you were in the woods, but there's a new camper. That is all I am concerned about right now," Chiron replied calmly.

"Surprisingly, she already knew who her parent is," I replied.

"Look, Melissa Osordad," Mr. D said annoyingly. "She had Assa as a searcher. So Sasa here," he said pointing to a satyr behind him, "Told her all about us."

"My name's Assa, sir," whispered the ashamed satyr shyly.

"Whatever, anyway go back to your cabin, Melissa, The new camper-" He said pointing at Red who hadn't said a word since we got into the Big House, "-whatever her name is, will be staying in the big house for tonight."

"My name is Red Shaw," She replied.

"Yes then, Fred Chaw will be staying with me, good-bye," he said pushing me out the door. The next morning, after getting dressed, I walked over to the Apollo cabin so I could walk with Anthony and Alexus to breakfast, little did I know. As I was walking, Luka ran up from behind me and smiled.

"G-Morning! You going over to the Apollo cabin cause I'm heading' that way, too," Luka said then smiled brightly. Let me tell you something very important. Luke is not a demi-god. She is a minor God, born in more recent years. Being the daughter of Selene and Hades makes Luka my half-sister and one of my best friends. Although, because she's immortal, Luka only has to sleep about three hours every day, therefore making her very….energetic in the morning.

"Luka, could you stop being so happy for once? You know that I'm not a morning person," I groaned as I pushed my hair behind my ear only to have it fall back in my face again. I let out an annoyed sigh; my sleek black hair would never stay out of my face. Nothing could hold it back.

We arrived at the Apollo cabin in a comfortable silence only to be broken by the commotion going on inside the Apollo cabin.

"Ok, I know the Apollo cabin is noisy, but it's never been this noisy. It's even louder than the Aphrodite, Ares, and Hermes cabins combined!" Luka shouted over the noise.

"I know!" I shouted back. "I can barely even hear myself think!" We both started knocking very loudly and shouting at them to let us in. Finally, after what seemed like forever, someone came to the door.

It was Rebecca Louise St. James, a daughter of Nike whose best friend was a daughter of Apollo. Her auburn hair was sticking out of her pony tail as if she had just woken up and she had a sock stuck to her t-shirt.

"What happened here?" Luka demanded as we looked into the cabin. Everything was a mess. Closet doors were thrown open with the exception of some hanging off the hinges. Clothes were thrown everywhere and the shower was flooding over causing water to seep into the main room.

The door to the second room was open too and looked ever worse. Sure, the Apollo cabin often had beds unmade and a few pieces of clothes were on the floor, but it was never this bad.

"I'm going to find Alexus," Luka whispered in my ear before she ran to the second room where Alexus' bunk was.

"So… what's going on here, anyways?" I asked Rebecca.

"Uh... well…you see the thing is...Alexus has gone missing," Rebecca said sadly.

"WHAT! When did this happen. Tell me Rebecca! What do you know?" I demanded as I held onto her shoulders.

"I got here this morning so Jenna and I could walk to breakfast together and when I got here and knocked on the door, nobody answered so I let myself in. When I went into the second room, everyone was asleep. Each bunk had been filled, except for one, Alexus'," she told me trying to keep calm.

"Oh my Gods! So this mess was done by-" I started but Rebecca finished for me and nodded.

"Anthony," she answered sadly. "I have never seen him so heartbroken and scared but now that I have I don't want to ever again. Nobody should have their sibling taken away from them especially if the siblings are twins."

"Where is Anthony?" I asked slowly.

"He went to the big House to-" She started but I didn't hear what she said next because I was already out the door, running to the big house.

That night Luka and I had taken Anthony to the beach to cheer him up even if it was a little. I watched as the waves rolled in touching our toes, numbing them. When we took a breath in, the sea salt tickled our noses with its fresh scent.

I looked over at Anthony sadly. He was sitting up with his knees under his chin watching the sun slowly sink down below the horizon. His eyes were red and puffy from when he was crying and he still had tears in his eyes. I reached for his hand but he quickly pulled it away obviously not wanting to be touched.

Luka sighed, "You know, what I realize out of this?"

"What?" I asked. I noticed that Anthony looked up at Luka with his sad brown eyes.

"That none of my friends will last forever," she replied, "I might get to be on this earth for eternity, but none of you will. Sometimes, it makes me feel like it isn't worth living forever if you have no one to live forever with you."

That's when I realized that Luka was truly immortal. I would grow up into an adult, if I survive that long get married, hopefully have children, and possibly just live a life that I can be proud of. Sure, Luka can change her shape so she looks our age, but she never truly will be. She will have to sit back and watch as we grow up and she just stays the same.

"Being immortal and having to sit back and watch your friends die while you have to go on living forever, not ever getting to see them again is a curse I wouldn't bestow on even my worst enemy," Luka said, tear streaming down her cheek.

"Ali," Anthony croaked sadly. "Can you tell? Is my sister dead or not?" I closed my eyes and focused on the spirits in the underworld but unfortunately, I couldn't see anything because it was too foggy for me to see.

I shook my head and slowly said, "I can't tell. It's as if somebody is blocking my ability." Anthony just shrugged sadly and went back to staring at the horizon hen Luka started sobbing and I couldn't help but feel sympathetic, she and Alexus were best friends and now, all she and Anthony had was me.

When I came out of the flash back I looked at Steph sitting next to me in the mess hall. My brother was the one person I could always count on for support, so on the forth anniversary of Alexus Lowes disappearance. I knew I had a chance of getting through the year, for Alexus' sake, and Alexus' sake only.

**Thank you for reading the chapter. Feel free to comment on my work or if you have any questions jst message me or review. Oh and to whoever submitted Assa the Satyr, I had to change her to a guy because Satyrs are only guys though if you would like me to edit Assa back to a girl, I would completely understand.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I figured since I had some time to kill this weekend I might update the story so here you go. :D**

Ali's POV

I walked over to the Poseidon cabin where we were going to have a remembrance ceremony for Alexus. Though, I've tried to go see her in my father's realm, her spirit has never appeared to me.

All of us who had gathered were close to Alexus; especially Luka, Chris Bryant, and Anthony. I sighed, it was sad to see them there, especially Anthony. The same sadness and pain always appeared in his eyes every year on this exact day. It would have been his and Alexus' sixteenth birthday in a month.

I loved Anthony, I really did. He had always been there for me, happy to be by my side. To tell the truth, when Alexus disappeared was when we grew closer. He understood what I'd been through when my sister, Addie, died and it was good for both of us to have each other then of course there's Chris.

That poor boy, he and Alexus had always been very close. Though it was too close for comfort for Anthony since he was always with his sister. We all knew they liked each other and I know Alexus would be happy to know that he still liked her a lot.

My thoughts were cut off when Anthony started playing his acoustic guitar. We did this every year instead of talking because there was nothing left to say. I remembered past years when we always started with Anthony playing his guitar like he use to do while Alexus sang to his music but now this day was the only day where Anthony gets his guitar out and plays it.

Every year his music is more beautiful and sadder than the year before but this year was special for him. It was special because his hand was intertwined with Maria's and not mine.

Josh's POV

My eyes shot up at the sound of crying. So I quickly finished put shaving cream in the Demeter cabins blankets in their bunks. When I finally finished right as Gabby Walker walked in with Angela Charlotte.

Both were sobbing, and i knew why. They had just been at a stupid remembrance ceremony for their friend, Alexus Lowe. As i jumped out the bathroom window, I rolled my eyes at their crying.

I never really knew Alexus, but I knew about her brother. Anthony "Little Wolf" Lowe compared to me was a small, scrawny, talentless, son of Apollo who's looks would never compare to those of my own.

One time I tried getting in a fight with him by saying that his sister probably killed herself to get away from him because she was tired of having a wannabe, loser brother like him. I almost succeeded too but his friend, Alissa, held him back and told him that I wasn't worth it.

When i rounded the cabin, I saw one of my best friends at Camp Half-Blood, Kelly Litow, sitting on a boulder messing with some bracelets she had on.

Her honey blonde hair was pulled away from her face with a few strands sticking out as her eyes turned gold through the sparkle of the sun. Most boys would look at her and call her hot but I didn't see how. She looked as she always did to me, a normal teenage girl who loved to hang out with me and Jamie.

Some of the demi-gods that were nearby look at Kelly as if she were a freak. I wasn't surprised, I mean after all, she was a mortal, but Kelly didn't mind. She had actually gotten used to it over these past few years. A lot of the demi-gods at Camp Half-Blood knew her story, but it still marked her as a freak.

"Hey Kell-Bell, what's up?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing much, JJ," She said. "I'm just being the regular teenage girl that I am. After all, every normal kid spends their summer break fighting monster with their best friend, who just so happens to be a son of Hermes, the god of travel and thievery," She and I laughed at the sarcasm in her voice. We were laughing so much that we didn't notice my other best friend, Jamie Dandy, a daughter of Athena, walk over.

"Hey, Hey, Hey," said Jamie brightly after running to see us. "JJ, you never told me that Kelly was coming?"

"Oh, sorry," I apologized. "Hey, I forgot to tell you, Kelly's coming to camp today," Kelly had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing as Jamie just gave me a blank stare

"Wow, I had no idea," Jamie replied flatly.

"C'mon, let's go to the Arena to practice some sword fighting," I said trying to change the subject. Jamie looked at Kelly and they both shrugged and started walking to the sword fighting Arena.

"Yeah, let's go!" Kelly added. "I'll stand on the side and be the cheer leader while you two practice. Strike, block, and come out on top! Woo!" Kelly shouted sarcastically as she did dorky cheer leading moves making me and Jamie laugh. As we headed down to the Arena, we saw Luka, Alissa, Anthony, and Maria.

"Oh great," mumbled Jamie earning her a death glare from keen-eared Alissa.

"Why does she hate you so much, anyways?" Kelly asked curiously.

"Well, when we were little, there were some rivalries between the cabins," I explained, "The biggest rivalry was made between Athena and Hades but because Alissa's eyes are blue, everyone thought she would probably be a daughter of Poseidon. Athena had an alliance with Poseidon because of how Percy and Annabeth started dating. So Jamie and Alissa were really good friends-"

"Until I learned she was the daughter of Hades. I was little, so I thought that it was best that we stayed away from each other. There end of story," Jamie finished. I shook my head not letting her get off this easily.

"You told her she was devil spawn and that she wasn't worthy to be friends with a daughter of Athena!" I exclaimed.

"Is that so bad?" Jamie challenged.

"Is that so bad? You still don't have any clue on how other people feel," I shot back. I noticed that Kelly was glaring at me which must have meant she heard about me insulting Anthony. Just as Jamie opened her mouth to make a comeback, Willow Wilson, a daughter of Iris, came up to us and pointed at the group down by the Arena.

"Look at Anthony Lowe and Maria Dinaro," she said "They're totally an item and I bet three golden drachmas that someone's jealous," she nodded her head at Alissa who was looking at the couple. "I'm no daughter of Aphrodite, but it's so obvious that Alissa's in love with the Native American."

"I'm no expert on demi-god love affairs, but it's no shock," Kelly responded. "I mean, what about Annabeth and Percy; weren't they best friends before they were a couple?"

"Sure, but I bet that Maria and Anthony will never separate. They're way too close," Willow responded like she could see the future.

"Shut up," scowled Jamie. "Who cares about how the devil spawn feels anyway?" Jamie glared at the group then started walking to the archery range with us following.

"Fine, we'll shut-up," Kelly responded. "But then you'll have to face me in battle," Kelly pointed at herself with her thumb while she had a grin on her face making all of us laugh.

**How'd you guys like that chapter? Review and tell me what you think some of the best parts are. The first one that does gets a free exempt from my book, The Twins of Fire and Ice, that will be published sometime in the fall.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry i havent updated in awhile but i am almost done with the book that i'm writing. If you want i'll put the link to the website that has most of my book in it. Anyway heres chapter four the edited version. PS. i changed Caroline's dialogue a bit because i have a bunch of British friends and i was able to model her dialogue after theirs.**

Alissa's POV

A stunningly, beautiful raven was lying in a crumpled heap in the hand of… something. It chuckled darkly, as if it had won a great victory.

"The day has finally come that we will get our revenge," announced an evil voice as it laughed.

"Yes, my brother," boomed a matching voice. "We have finally succeeded in capturing the great God Apollo!" The brothers laughed making a chill run down my back.

"Yes, Apollo is so great he can escape the two most powerful giants of all time," mocked the first voice.

"Now, we shall have our revenge against the gods," said the second voice. "Isn't that right, Alissa?" Both voices started laughing making the roof shake.

I shot up out of my bed and, again, hit my head on the top bunk. As I was rubbing the bump off my head, I felt the ground bellow me shake as if the two monsters were right under me. I got out of bed and went to my obsidian wardrobe cabinet. I took out a pair of shorts and my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

The dream was so real, I thought. What did he mean when he said my name?

Josh's POV

Right as Jamie, Willow, Kelly, and I were getting to the sword fighting arena, we were stopped by another demi-god. Amaris Fowl, a daughter of Selene was yelling at us from up the hill.

"Jamie, Josh," she huffed as she tried to breath from the running. "Chiron has called an emergency meeting and he told me to come and get you."

"Oh, Kelly we'll be right back as soon as the meeting's done," I told Kelly as I grabbed Jamie's arm and ran off to the big house. I had a hunch that this was going to be important. When we walked into the meeting, I noticed Anthony Lowe, Alissa Oscuridad, Red Shaw, Gaby Walker, and Luka.

I don't get why Gaby hung out with those losers, she could do so much better, like me for instance. She was definitely one of the prettiest girls at camp with her blow-out chestnut hair, ivory skin, and saturated blue eyes that I easily lost myself in whenever I looked into them. I was deep into thought when I heard Chiron come in.

"Hello campers," he said with that calm superior voice of his. "I have some grave news, Apollo is missing,"

Alissa's POV

I was coming next, but I didn't want to hear it. This couldn't be happening. Everyone would find out what happened.

My life would be ruined, yet Chiron continued as if he wasn't concerned."You all have been chosen by the Gods to find Apollo and bring him back to Olympus." I might as well have laid down in my coffin now. My life was pretty much over.

"Demi-Gods, please, quiet," Chiron continued, "You must be ready for your quest by tomorrow morning at eight o'clock. Everyone is dismissed except Alissa." After everyone had left Chiron looked at me and said, "I think you'll find all the help you need at the Leto cabin."

So, that's where I headed. When I got to the Leto cabin I found her one daughter sitting there reading a book. Caroline Minson was quiet British demi-god who is always hiding under the radar. I guess it would be tough when you're not supposed to exist but Percy was the same way but look at him now. Though she doesn't really have any friends because she was really shy when she first got to camp when she was nine.

I crept up into the room and whispered, "Hey, Emma," Being ADHD and all, she immediately snapped the book shut with a loud smack and looked up quickly with nervousness in her black eyes.

"Oh," she said in a relieved tone, "It's just you, Alissa, I thought it was Andaleya. What brings you to my cabin?" Caroline asked in a curious voice.

"Chiron sent me. He said something about you knowing about how Apollo went missing," I told her.

"Oh," she said sounding like that was the simplest question ever, "I know a little tad about that."

"Well, spill," I urged, clearly impatient from being in there for too long.

"My mum was visiting just a while back," she started, "Mum told me that she had been speaking with Rhode before she came to visit me. Apparently, Rhode was telling my mum that she felt a disturbance coming from the Mariana Trench and that she felt uncomfortable being in her ocean palace, so she would be retreating to her palace on Rhodes with Helios but it's obviously Rhode Island now. Anyway, back to the story, Mum told me that I might need to know that, but I didn't know why until now."

"Thanks, Caroline. I hope we can talk more often" I told her.

"Shut up! You've gone crazy!" she exclaimed

"I'm serious," I insisted.

"Wow! You're bloody serious?"

"Yes," I replied.

"That would be great, I mean, one mate I don't have to block out!"

"Of course," I said smiling at her surprise.

"Bye!" she shouted. As I walked out the door, I felt shocked. I'm normally not the most sociable person, so promising to hang out with Caroline was quiet a spectacle.

**Ok heres the link like i promised, Authonomy . c o m books/44273/the-twins-of-fire-and-ice-book-i-of-the-shifter-chronicles haha sorry about that**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys guess whos back? This guy! Haha I finished my first book The Twins Of Fire And Ice so now I'm just printing it out so I can send it in. In the meantime, this is what I'll be working on.**

**Anthony**

I was kissing Maria when I realized that I wasn't fully in love with her. I thought that I had always loved her but until now, something just felt off. Although we have been together for two months, nobody knew how serious we were.

Nobody knew how passionately we kissed when no one was around, and no one knew how beautiful I thought she was but why did something about this feel all wrong?

As we continued to kiss and my lips turned raw, I heard a small gasp. Maria heard it too, but I pulled her closer hoping I was just hearing things. That's when I heard small footsteps starting to turn around slowly.

Maria and I pulled away from each other and whipped our heads around to see who was there, but whoever it was, was gone before we even had a chance to see a strand of their hair.

**Alissa**

I had just gotten the prophecy from Rachel and it gave me the creeps just thinking about it. The last time I went on a quest I was the only one out of three to come back alive. I wasn't even the one leading the quest last time, so this was a whole different ball game. The prophecy was quite creepy if I do say so myself.

The raven will seek

Eleven heroes shall meet

To destroy the enemy

And save the creator of me

The raven must travel to the highest throne

Or fall and perish alone

It didn't seem real because it was so easy to understand. There were no loop holes, and no double meanings. It was simple: Eleven heroes will save Apollo from… Well that was the part I was confused about. Who were we suppose to save Apollo from? I thought that I would ask the quest goes once we get together to discuss where we were going to start our quest.

Everyone other than Anthony was going to meet me after dinner. I looked everywhere for Anthony, but I still couldn't find him. That was when I literally ran into Peter Skyrine.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't see you there!" I exclaimed in shock, "I…I was looking for Anthony," I continued stumbling over words. I don't do well with people who I don't know very well and I wasn't about to become a social bumble bee. "Uh…and I just, kinda, was, a little, preoccupied."

"Oh well…" he replied

"I'mlookingforAnthonyLowe," I blurted out not knowing what else to say.

"Oh, okay," he said, "I saw him looking for something behind the dining pavilion."

"Uh, thanks," I said as I ran across camp to the pavilion.

When I got there was when my day took a huge turn for the worse and I felt as if my heart shattered into a million pieces.

Anthony. Was. Kissing. Maria. Anthony was kissing his "Not-so-serious" girlfriend. No, not kissing. They were in a total make-out session, so I did the natural thing, I gasped and ran away.

I know what you're thinking; I am a daughter of Hades! We're supposed to be tougher than the Ares kids, less explosive than Zeus' kids, and better at picking our company than the Poseidon bunch. We are heard to be some of the most powerful demi-gods for Zeus' sake! Yet I was sobbing into my pillows over a boy who didn't love me.

"Hey Ali," Maria whispered to me as she walked into my cabin, "What's wrong?"

I took a peek up from my pillows to see if she was serious, and I saw a look of deep concern and worry on her face. I felt like a piece of crap. It was crazy that I was being comforted by the girl who I would soon betray.

Finally when it was time for the meeting, I had nothing to say and nothing planned. The only thing I said was, "We have to go to Rhode Island."

**Well that's as far as I got. Sorry I didn't update for so long but now that I'm done with my book, I have more time to work on this story. :D See you guys tomorrow because that's when I'm uploading the next chapter. ;) yadalanh!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Josh**

We were sitting in Kelly's car breathing heavily as Kelly drove us to Rhode Island. Kelly had a death grip on the wheel but the rest of us were sweating through our clothes and panting like dogs.

Alissa was passed out in the back seat next to Anthony who was digging through his back pack trying to find some nectar or ambrosia. I, for one, was staring at the back of Gaby's head. Although she was in the seat next to me she refused to look at me.

I couldn't help thinking about how she was really cute when she was tired. Although she had just been running, her chestnut hair was still up in a perfect pony tail, and her face wasn't even red from the monster fight; it was just slightly flushed. As if she sensed I was staring at her, she whipped her head around and glared at me with narrowed eyes.

"You know this is your fault, right?" she asked me as her perfect blue eyes bore into me. "If you hadn't tried to call your mom you wouldn't have attracted the _Anemoi _that attacked us! You know Alissa could be dead right now, right?"

"Well, were alive now, and we have Sunshine over there to fix up Ali," I said not wanting to complain too much.

"Hey!" complained Anthony.

"Ugh…You're so self-centered!" Gaby yelled at me. "Alissa had to shadow travel after summoning an army of the dead! It takes a lot out of her!"

"I'm not self-centered," I replied.

'Oh, you totally are," she shot back. "You don't think about anybody but yourself."

"Fine," I huffed crossing my arms over my chest, like a four year old who didn't get what he wanted.

Normally I wouldn't admit to being wrong, but with Gaby it was different. It was as if she could command me to do anything like a daughter of Aphrodite who could charm speak.

**Ali**

_It was dark and the smelled of rotting food and mildew. It reminded me of the time Addy, Matt, and I spent with Daphne in San Francisco. The city was still alive during the night time though it was a different kind of alive than during the day. _

_We were waiting for our bus to show up so it could take us to Connecticut. Unfortunately, our bus was late so we had to call a cab, but before it came something else decided to go wrong. _

_Standing in front of us was the one of biggest Cyclopes I'd ever seen. It looked down at me and gave me an ugly smile. Its teeth were rotting and its gums were black. It really grossed me out._

_Mostly because of my phobia of Cyclopes', I was shocked and I was scared out of my mind and yet I couldn't help but think about how these damn monsters kept on showing up._


	7. Chapter 7

**Alissa**

_All demi-gods are scared of monsters. They don't say so out loud, but they are. I'm not too afraid of most monsters, but there is one that completely terrifies me, and that would be the Cyclopes. When I was younger, my mother died because we were attacked by a Cyclopes. _

_My older sister and the last even remotely motherly figure I had, had been murdered by a Cyclopes and on the day Alexus disappeared, a Cyclopes had attacked me and my friends in the forest. _

_I had lost so much to those damn monsters which is no surprise why I consider a Cyclopes as a bad omen. Which is no surprise when the Cyclopes showed up at the bus stop in Manhattan, I started to freak out._

"_Can my day get any worse?" I whispered to myself._

"_Yes," replied the Cyclopes, "It can." _

_In one little instant my world went upside down. The Cyclopes raised his hand in the air and said, "Come my minions."_

_A flash of blinding light shot across the sky as wild horses made of storm clouds and lightning shot out of the sky, thundering down an invisible road of air. They were storm spirits, and they were after us. _

_We immediately took action, pulling out our weapons and taking on three Anemoi at a time. It wasn't enough for just the seven of us to be the only ones fighting. We needed reinforcements and I knew just who to call. _

_The only problem was that I wasn't sure I could do it. I had only called up an army of dead once in my life and I no idea what I was doing them. Plus, that was only ten corpses, which was barely enough to help us now. _

_I needed to do this quick, so I started to concentrate really hard. My brain was throbbing as I thought, Dad, please help me call up fifty skeletons. I know you're still mad at me from last year, but I need this now._

_I felt a tugging sensation in my gut. It was good and bad at the same time. I feel to my knees and used all my might to make the earth crack. There in front of me was a pit in the earth that went down into empty darkness. _

_That's when Jamie screamed. Hands shot up from the ground and undead soldiers from every era were pulling themselves out and attacking the storm spirits. I willed them to do whatever it took to kill the Anemoi and Cyclopes so we'd be able to escape. _

_I quickly told my plan to Anthony who had a cut on the middle of his forehead. He had small cuts on his arms while his hair was a mess. His brown eyes had a fire in them that I only ever saw when he was fighting. God's he looks so cute right now, I thought. _

_He was almost out of regular arrows in his quiver and I knew that it was only a matter of time until he started using his powers. Once I finished explaining it to him, he grabbed my hand and yelled at everyone. _

_"Grab Alissa," he ordered. " She's going to shadow travel us out of here!"_

"_But where to?" I asked him in a small voice. I had never Shadow traveled before, and I had heard it was painful. I didn't want to have us end up all the way in Cuba._

"_Go to 1845 Willow Street, Apartment complex 52," Josh butted in trying to be helpful._

"_Okay, but I don't know what it looks like, so if we end up in rice fields in China, don't blame me," I told him._

_I closed my eyes and concentrated on the name repeating it in my head. 1845 Willow Street, apartment 52, 1845 Willow Street, apartment 52…_

_The last thing I saw was a very confused looking Kelly Litow, before failing on the ground, completely passed out from exhaustion._

I woke up holding my head as the wave of nausea came over me. I looked around slowly but my vision was blurry so I could barely see anything.

"Where…where am I?" I asked as I realized my head was laying in someone's lap.

"She's awake," yelled Red from the seat next to me.

I was suddenly aware of everything around me as my vision started to clear and I saw Anthony looking at me from above. Oh gods, I realized. I'm laying in his lap! I felt my face go cherry red but nobody seemed to notice it.

Gaby and Josh stopped talking and turned their attention towards me. Luka had a concerned look on her face and I saw Kelly looking at me through the review mirror of her SUV. Jamie was sitting in the way back without a seat belt and was just listening to an iPod, so she hadn't noticed anything.

The smell of ketchup and fries from McDonalds' was suddenly too over whelming. I closed my eyes again trying to block the smell and push down the bile that was starting to come up..

"Wait," I said suddenly coming to my senses again, "How long was I out?"

"Almost 2 days," Jamie replied dismissing it like it was no big deal.

"Whoa," I said as I realized that my mouth and throat were dry. "Is there something to drink?"

"Yeah," answered Anthony. "This Sprite should help out with the nausea."

I looked at Anthony surprised. That boy can read me like an open book except for my feelings for him. That was one thing he was totally clueless about. I nodded and started to sit up with Anthony's help then he handed me the Sprite and I sat back next to him and closed my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Anthony**

I did nothing for the whole ride to Rhode Island well not since the storm spirits decided to attack us. One of the things I was down about was the fact that I had already blown through my first quiver of arrows. If I kept this up then I would have to be forced to use my powers.

I looked down at my wrist and saw that my mark was starting to appear. I quickly pushed my jacket sleeve up so I could cover it up. The mark is something that's been appearing to me ever since my sister and I were younger though my sister's mark was different than mine. My mark was of the sun while my sister's was of a crescent moon.

Nobody knew about it until I was 14 and I told Alissa all about it. Thankfully, she didn't tell anyone otherwise I probably would've been treated as an outcast. I remember having a dream when I was younger where my dad, Apollo, and my aunt Artemis told me that the marks were a gift from them both. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice Ali wake up next to me.

"Hey, you alright there, sunshine?" she asked.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm just lost in my thoughts," I replied. "And you know that I don't like being called sunshine, Ali."

"Right, sorry," She started then she looked closely at me. "Something's up with you."

"How would you know that?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Because I know you," she answered.

**Ali**

Because I know you? Gods of Olympus, how cheesy is that? I've known him since we were 10 and that was the best answer I could come up with? To make matters worse, my face started to flush like a cherry which made him laugh.

I covered my face in my hands and shook my head. Why can't I get over this boy? I thought to myself. He was with Maria for Hades' sake and yet, I couldn't help thinking about his brown eyes and the way he laughed. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I looked over at Red.

"Hey, any reason why your face is turning into a cherry?" she asked then she noticed Anthony laughing and she looked at me grinning. "Never mind, I see why."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back as the sight of the country side started to pass by. The scenery just made me sleepy so without meaning to, I fell back asleep only to have one of my worst dreams yet.

I was back in the cavern where I heard the two voices talking. It wasn't very impressive, just a few stalactites hanging from the ceiling with droplets of water falling from them. The walls were wet and moist from the cold air that wafted in from an unseen entrance. What really caught my attention was the guy chained against one of the walls.

His blonde hair was disheveled and his sun tan skin was covered in cuts that were bleeding golden ichor, the blood of the gods. He looked like he was in his early twenties and he reminded me of some famous actors and singers that I've seen on TV. I automatically knew that I was looking at Apollo.

"You think you can break me?!" called Apollo. "You have nothing against me and you never will!"

"Haha look brother," laughed a dark voice. "He thinks that we are trying to break him through pain and suffering. No, we have a much better show planned for you, Apollo. Isn't that right, Ephialtes?"

"Oh yes, Otis," agreed another voice as the two figures appeared out of the dark and sneered at Apollo. "You see Apollo; our show is not going to harm you physically. What we have planned is much better and it involves both you and your demigod son coming to save you."

Apollo's eyes widened when Ephialtes said that. He started to struggle against the chains but they were made of Celestial Bronze so his effort was useless.

"Anthony?" he asked. "What are you planning to do with my son?!"

Otis smacked Ephialtes on the head and glared at him. "What are you stupid?" he asked. "Do you want to ruin the surprise?"

"You're right, brother," replied Ephialtes. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Otis grunted. "Come, we must discuss what we will be wearing for our show."

The two giants walked away from Apollo who was yelling at them to tell him what they're planning to do with Anthony. When the giant's disappeared, Apollo looked right at me with pleading eyes then my dream ended.


	9. Chapter 9

**Right, been slow on writing lately. Writing hasn't been on the top of my list for the last few months due to my current position in high school but I found a little time to write and thought "Ah what the heck?" So I had this chapter half way done when I last worked on it and I just thought that I should finish it before High School engulfs me again.**

**Ali**

I woke up when the car jolted to a stop. My arm shot out and smacked Anthony in the side of the face making him wake up and yelp in pain.

"Sorry," I apologized as I sat up.

I looked out the window and I felt my breath caught in my throat. The vast layout of the Atlantic spread out before us. The sun shined down on the beach making it look like the one back at camp which only made me feel homesick.

"Where are we?" asked Jamie.

"We're in Rhode Island," answered Kelly. "According to the information Josh gave me, the castle should be around here somewhere."

"We'll there's nothing here," replied Jamie. "What do you think, devil spawn? This is your quest to save the only god who hates you so you should know where we're supposed to go."

"Jamie, shut up," Anthony ordered it with such a demanding tone that Jamie just stared at him with wide eyes. "Alissa already has enough to deal with and you're just making it harder for her so please, shut the hell up and let her think."

I mouthed thank you to Anthony who smiled and nodded. Jamie actually kept her mouth shut and just sat back with her headphones on grumbling to herself. I looked out of the window and saw that Jamie was right, there was nothing there. I was about to tell Kelly to keep but then something appeared on the beach.

I had to look twice to make sure I was seeing it right and another two times to get myself to believe it. Yeah, it's really there, my eyes said to my brain. A bright mansion made of gold and silver appeared right on the beach.

"Uh was that there before?" asked Gaby as we shook our heads. "Okay good. For a sec, I thought I was going crazy. So does anybody want to explain to me on what that is and why it's there?"

"That's gotta be Rhodes home," I replied as Kelly pulled her car over to the side and put it in park. "So…who's going in with me and who's staying behind?"

Anthony and Gaby immediately assured me that they would come with me making me feel grateful for having those two as friends. Red was the last one to volunteer, the rest decided to stay behind and wait in the car.

Together, the four of us got out of the car and grabbed our weapons from the back of the trunk. Anthony just waited on the side as Gaby, Red, and I go our weapons because he had his hawk pendant with his birthstone, a sapphire, which was enchanted to magically give him his bow and quiver anytime.

I strapped the sheaths to my daggers on my belt as Gaby handed me my black bow and my quiver. Once we were all geared up, we made our way down the beach and up to the mansions doors.

"So I guess we should knock," suggested Anthony but before he could say anything else, the three of us spoke up.

"Not it!" We all yelled earning a glare for each of us from Anthony. He shook his head muttering about how much he hated us before walking up to the door and knocking on it. What only looked like a small tap ended up sounding like a giant boom.

The doors slowly opened inward in that creepy way I've seen in movies. It was right there where I could imagine an invisible audience getting up from their chairs and telling us not to go in but I pushed that thought aside.

"Well, I guess it's time to talk with Rhodes," I announced making the others nod their heads in agreement. "I'm going to give us about 1-5 minutes before something goes absolutely wrong with this based on our luck so far."


End file.
